fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Replicards
Replicards (暗記占い (レプリカード, Repurikādo lit. Memorization Tarot) are a new breakthrough resulting from years of research by the magic council which potentially allows non-mages to be able to use magic through the use of special equipment with the Replicards at it's center. History With the idea of allowing even non-mages to be able to use magic so they would have more magic troops, the Magic Council had people begin research on doing just that using the theory of magic existing somewhere inside the DNA of actual mages. Unfortunately, even after 5 years of research and experiments, all the researchers were able to do was figuring out that their DNA theory was correct. It was then a young man named Keiji Tsukurimori who was known as a young genius was assigned to this research group and with his briliance, he was able to complete the theoretical blueprints and a working model along with the necessary equipment. The Magic Council wanted to release the invention to the masses as soon as possible in order to share such a revolutionary invention. However, a rebel group had somehow found out about it beforehand and was able to steal the first model. Using it, the leader of the rebels was able to cause much destruction and killed many mages in order to get their DNA and indirectly their magic. Keiji was able to stop the rebel group using a newer and more advanced model that he personally customized. After that, the Magic Council decided to hold back on releasing it to the public. At this time, not many people have this device. Description Replicards are special magical devices that enable the user to perform the extraordinary. Magic is a source of life—imbued within the DNA of every magician once they obtain the ability to perform it. With the Replicards along with the gauntlet, the user is capable of using the "locked" person's magic as well as their magic abilities that are received through genetics. The way that this works is when the user makes contact with a magician and studies their movements and spells, thus filling the blank card out, the user can then retrieve DNA from the magician, thus "locking" their biological patterns into the card, filling it with their magic and giving it texture, but in many cases, things such as Lost Magic is severely limited, with only a few spells at best. Once the card has been locked, the user is capable of loading it into a Replicard Gauntlet; which absorbs ambient eternano within the atmosphere, channeling it into the loaded card and then through their body or clothing, giving them the ability to use the "locked" magic as well as their magic abilities. Trivia *The idea of Replicards has been approved by Perchan *I got the idea for Replicards from LastationLover5000's Kagemusha. I thought that Replicards were a (in my opinion) less cruel version of what Kagemusha does. *The original concept name of the Replicards was Data Cards but it had to be changed due to the fact that most users here seem to freak out when they see the word 'data'. I find that very funny. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Magic Items Category:Magic Weapons